My Angel
by Izabella Marie Cullen
Summary: What happens the day before the wedding? Lots of drama, crying and family.


My Angel

**Rosalie Hale: missing, death or just a dream?**

**Rosalie PVO **

I was coming over to my best friend Jessica. We had planned to meet the day before my wedding to Emmett. Almost everything was clear but there are only just a few things. Jessica had to help me prepare for the wedding. I could not wait until I stood in front of Emmett. Carlisle had been running my dress over to Jessica and he went to work afterwards. I do not know why but every time I thought about the wedding and Emmett I start to smile. I could not wait for me to see him again. There was just something special about him. His eyes were topaz, he was pale and game strong. While I went and thought I had come over to Jessica's house. "Rosalie. I was just about to call you. Carlisle forgot your shoes. You will look gorgeous in the morning for your wedding." she said the moment she was me. Carlisle had probably busy and had to work. "I'll get them I'm here about 20 minutes okay. See you."I said and smiled at her.

- 'Jazz you can't get Emmett out of the house I'm just coming home after my shoes. Carlisle forgot them. '-

-' I will sis'- came back as an answer Jasper writes always sis or twin because we are twins, and is almost 18 years old. Our parents died eight years ago and we had lived in Carlisle and Esme ever since. Alice, Emmett and Edward had only lived here for two years and in the two years, Emmett and I had a fantastic relationship with each other and he asked me I would marry him 10 months ago. "Esme it's just me. Carlisle forgot my shoes. I take them and go." I cried when I ran up the stairs. "The boys were suddenly busy to get out of the house, but why I do not know. Jasper said," Emmett is going out and do everything he can from tomorrow. "Said Esme to me. She is like a mother to us all five. There they were and I was ready to take over to Jessica. "Rosalie I'm coming over to Jessica 4 hours before the wedding, that's okay." Alice said to me when I came down again, I just nodded and ran out again.

When I was coming back to Jessica, it had become dark and the street lights were switched on. When I heard some men, they laughed and one of them shouted "Rosalie Lillian Hale my own angel," I recognize the voice it was Royce my ex "you look good, but you know. What I hear you and Emmett Cullen are getting married tomorrow, "said Royce to me and without knowing, what I wrote

- 'Jazz help me Royce has just found me "- but before I managed to send it, John, Royce friend took my bag with my shoes and phone and threw it across the road while they held me down ...

**ESME PVO **

Nearly 15 minutes after Rosalie had gone, I found the dress I should wear to the wedding "Alice what did you think about the dress I have on?" I asked her, but before she answered the phone rang.

+ Hi this is Esme. Who am I talking with?

- Hello Esme, its Jessica. Rosalie, she is gone or is not she home yet?

+ She's on her way over to you again.

"Who is it?" Asked Alice "Jessica" mimed me back

- She's just not here yet. Do you know whether there has happened something her?

+ Jessica, you need not worry about it I'm calling to Carlisle and get him to look after her. Okay?

- Yes. Thank you Esme.

+ It was so little.

"Alice, you have seen something. Maybe we can safe or help Rosalie. I can't stand here and wait, I call Carlisle and you call Edward or Jasper. It is important that we find her alive, " I told Alice it was painful not knowing what would happen to Rose or if she was okay "Esme think about wha..."said Alice, I do not think she was talking complete."Esme hurry up call the Carlisle and get him to meet with me about five minutes 100 meters from here." I just nodded and called Carlisle

+Carlisle.

I was crying if I could.

: Esme what happened.

+ Carlisle you must hurry to meet with Alice about five minutes 100 meters here at home it is Rosalie she did not come over to Jessica again. She forgot her shoes here at home.

: I'm on the way. Baby don't worry we'll find her.

+ I know Carlisle I'm just afraid that something has happened to her.

**Later that evening **

**Carlisle PVO **

"Alice I'm here now. Where is she? "I said when I came. I could look at Alice that there was something terrible happened to Rosalie. The only thing I saw was Jasper who was on his knee next to his sister. "Jasper is she alive?" I asked cautiously. "Almost I just know that she was still breathing. Rose you leave me no, you're the only one I have left after mom and dad died. Do not die. Not now, Emmett needs you. You need to get married tomorrow so you do not have time to die. "Said Jasper poor him. His sister would die if I didn't change her. My phone began to ring. "Alice you take home with Jasper"

: Yes.

; How is she?

It was Emmett

: Emmett only one thing I can do. But I do it only when you sit with her during the three days and watching her.

; I just wouldn't lose her Carlisle. What you can well understand if you would lose Esme, you would do everything to keep her alive. Right now I will do everything to keep Rosalie alive.

: Okay. We leave Rochester. New York is where we are going.

; Yes we have seen.

"It was Emmett. Alice when you get home "was the only thing I managed to say before Alice said," I said to Esme that she should meet you in New York. Got it. "Alice could see the future and knew what I wanted to say before I said it." Carlisle, I would like to be with you for my sister's sake, she means a lot to me, I can't stand not knowing how she is." Jasper said to me before I went to New York. "Jasper you must be home by Alice. I actually think she likes you. You can watch Alice and house while we are away if you needs help, you Edward. Okay, I'll call when Rosalie is woken up again I just thought that Emmett should be with her because he is her fiancé. "I said to him" I will do everything in my power to get her home again. Jasper nodding and crying he just proved that Rosalie would not survive. You could see it on him in his eyes.

**EMMETT PVO**

I couldn't understand that Rosalie was going to die if Carlisle did nothing. When we came to New York was Edward with Esme there was something I did not understand. "Carlisle, I have made an agreement with Esme. It's Alice and Jasper has the house and I go back to Bella." _Well course you going home to Bella it is very clear and you don't care about your family_. Edward knew that I was mad at Royce and not on him when I saw Royce again so he would lie under the tombstone. "Emmett, I know it's hard for you right now but Bella is worried Rosalie as much as we are." Edward said to me. I just went in to Rosalie when I came in I could not hear her heart beat "Carlisle her heart it doesn't beat anymore hurry up." It was just before I panicked but Esme took me out of the room to get me to settle down. "Emmett she'll be all right before I left Alice told me that she saw Rosalie come back home together with you. You were more than happy." Esme said to me it made me happy, I thought of Jasper immediately.


End file.
